


Perk-a-Holic

by Logar3



Category: Call of Duty: Zombies - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Just a fun little 4-5 chapter fic (hopefully), Kinda-Crossover, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, i probably wont, more tags to be added if I remember too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logar3/pseuds/Logar3
Summary: Izuku is a powerful kid. Wielding 13 different abilities, Izuku is determined to become the next #1 Hero!(I hate writing summaries - Basically Izuku but he can use the 13 different Perks from Call of Duty Zombies because of WW2 science shenanigans. Enjoy!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Call of Heroics





	Perk-a-Holic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inzult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inzult/gifts).



> This, and the next few chapters after it, are gifts for my friends Inzult! I hope he enjoys this!
> 
> Thank you to Irmadbro for Beta-reading it!

“Are you sure about this, Doc?”

The voice came from a very tired looking American man, sitting at the bench in his military fatigues. Many wires and tubes were on him, or inserted into him, tracking his vitals.

Tank Dempsey hummed as the doctor turned back towards him, nodding his head from side to side, an odd look on his face.

“I am… about 95% sure zat this vill work. But, I vill remind you that you were informed of the risks, Mr. Dempsey.”

Tank just rolled his eyes as he allowed the doctor to do another look over of all the IV drips that had been inserted into him. “Yea, I know what could happen if you fuck this up… I’m still just unsure if it’s worth it or not.”

The doctor looked back at him incredulously. “Not worth it? I have tested these serums on many animals and most of my results have shown zat they are successful.”

“Dr Richtofen, sir! We have the serums ready for the first 3 subjects! All 13 variants!”

Another voice spoke up from Tank’s right, his English featuring an extremely thick Russian accent. “There are 13 of these ‘serums?’”

Richtofen nodded, pulling over the cart filled with vials. “Yes, but I can assure you that nothing you will be injected with vill do anything but improve your abilities.”

Nikolai grunted, holding his arm out towards Richtofen. “Let us get on with zis then. I am not afraid of your serums. I will go first.”

Richtofen nodded, glancing over at Tank and Takeo, who just shrugged, and brought the cart over to Nikolai. He pulled out one of the sets of 13 vials and placed them on the table next to the Russian.

They were brightly coloured, and honestly looked a bit like soda, but Richtofen had assured them that it was just a side effect of their creation and that he was  **_not_ ** going to be injecting them with soda for any reason.

Tugging at the rubber gloves he was wearing to secure them, he picked up the first of the vials, a bright red one with the insignia of a shield on the vial, and inserted it into the machine next to the bed, watching as it drained the liquid and sent it through the tubes, and into Nikolai’s body.

“Zat one, I have dubbed ‘Durability’. Not the flashiest of names, but I am a scientist, not a marketing agent. It should make you much harder to hurt, and your skin harder to break. Are you alright to keep going?”

Nikolai just nodded, looking like he was about to puke. “I understand. This is just… not a pleasant feeling. But you may continue. I vill be fine.”

He continued working, going through all of the different serums. Nikolai had fallen unconscious by the time that all 13 had been injected into him, but that was to be expected.

Tank and Takeo quickly followed after Nikolai’s injections were complete, being injected with all of the various serums, all supposed to mingle with their DNA and give them extraordinary abilities.

Unfortunately for them, and the project as a whole, none of the subjects received any special abilities from the trials. Not a single one. Dr Richtofen had his funding cut, the subjects were sent home and ‘Division 9’ was purged from any and all official historical documents.

World War 2 would end a few weeks later, and after years had gone by, even the subjects of the experiment themselves had forgotten about the tests, and the mysterious serums they had been injected with.

But their bodies hadn’t.

* * *

_ The project had been deemed a failure. _

_ It was anything but. _

_ Their bodies just hadn’t been prepared for them yet. _

_ Humanity hadn’t grown enough to possess the powers they had attempted to gain. _

_ Their DNA hadn’t become strong enough, adaptable enough to contain them. _

_ 200 years, later, a glowing baby would show the universe that they had. _

* * *

When Quirks became a reality, many things happened, but most importantly of all were the heroes.

Jonathan Dempsey is known as the first pro-hero in America, with his ability to completely, 100% absorb and release kinetic energy making him renowned around the world as the ‘unstoppable man’.

Asuka Masaki was the first officially recognised hero in Japan, with her ability to contain things in a pocket-dimension (which she called a Hammerspace) allowing her to be equipped for almost any issue.

And then there was the Russian Ruffian, Vicktor Belinski. Quite possibly the earliest and most well-known case of unregistered Quirk use in history. His ability to both hit things twice as fast and twice as hard made him an absolute menace in the underground fighting rights of Moscow.

Many people questioned why these abilities were so strong so quickly after Quirks appeared when the people around them were getting minor mutations and the beginnings of Emitter and Transformation Quirks.

But the why and how doesn’t really matter, the only thing that mattered is that this incredibly powerful, first-generation Quirk weren’t what they seemed. They weren’t just the genetic luck of the draw, they were the results of those experiments by Doctor Richtofen all those decades ago.

These were Perks.

And they weren’t the last people to have them either. All of their descendants had one of the 13 Perks that the original test subjects had been injected with as if the Perks overwrote all other Quirk DNA and made itself the primary superpower in their Genes.

But even then, all of those people only had one Perk to wield. That was until the descendant of Takeo Masaki, known as Inko Akatani, met and fell in love with the descendant of Tank Dempsey, named Hisashi Midoriya.

They met as kids when Hisashi’s parents moved to Japan for work, fell in love with each other when they were teenagers, got married when they were 24, had a kid at 27, the classic story.

Neither of them knew that the coming together of two sets of Perk-infused DNA would end up giving their son, Izuku, the Quirk that he got.

* * *

Izuku’s Quirk came in when he was 4, like everyone else.

He had been messing around with Kachaan and his friends, playing Hero and Villain. Izuku was the last of the group to get his Quirk, and the others were getting a bit impatient.

Kacchan, like usual, was showing off with his Quirk, using the blasts to frighten the ‘villains’ into surrendering. Izuku had gotten out already, being tagged by Yubi quickly, his extendable fingers being amazing for this game.

He was humming to himself as he heard the others still running around, yelling and cheering. He didn’t exactly mind sitting out for most of it. He knew that because he didn’t have his Quirk yet, he was at a major disadvantage in this game!

He was currently doodling in his notebook, drawing different bottles filled with colourful liquids. He couldn’t wait to show his dad these designs! He made soft drinks for a living and he said that he might use Izuku’s designs for the bottles!

“Deku! This round’s over! Get in here already, you’re back in!”

Izuku nodded, jumping up and placing his notebook down on the bench, sprinting over towards his friends. He had almost reached them when suddenly everything in his vision slowed down slightly.

Not only that, but his body felt heavier like he had eaten too much, and his arms and legs felt a lot stronger, too. The knee that he had grazed a few minutes before getting out was starting to heal up, as well!

He wobbled back and forth a bit. Was this his Quirk coming in?!

_ “D e k u? W h a t’ s w r o n g?” _

Izuku turned towards Yubi, who had a concerned look on his face, and smiled. “I think my Quirk just came in!”

The other three kids were immediately smiling, Kacchan most of all. He released a large explosion from his palms, cheering loudly.  _ “H e l l Y e a! G o g e t a t e a c h e r, Y u b i!” _

Izuku was enjoying seeing everything in slightly slow motion as if he had put the world on 75% speed but nodded to Kacchan anyway. “Please do it Yubi! They always say that we have to when a Quirk appears!”

Yubi gave him a nod, before running off towards the teacher, who was already looking their way because of Kacchan’s outburst. But while Izuku was waiting for the teacher to arrive, something that took hilariously long in semi-slow-motion, he noticed something.

What were those 4 coloured dots at the bottom of his vision? There was a bright red one, a light blue one, a green one, and a faded orange dot. They were just sitting in the bottom middle of his sight as they would in the HUD from a video game! 

But then, a few moments after the teacher arrived, the world rushed back to full speed again, and Izuku dropped to his knees, feeling exhausted.

He rolled onto his back, ignoring the concerned shouting of the teacher, or the fact that Kacchan sprinted off to grab the nurse. He ignored it all, content in his own little world.

He had gotten his Quirk!

* * *

In the coming years, many things would change.

Firstly, his Quirk was given a name. The doctor and his parents eventually decided to call it  **‘Perk-a-Holic.’**

He didn’t know why Dr Tsubasa had named it that, but he assumed that it was just because he called the different abilities he could use ‘perks’, and he could use multiple at once. Was it meant to be a play on alcoholic?

Izuku didn’t know for sure, but the name stuck, Hisashi finding it hilarious, while Inko was a bit more reserved. And because his dad enjoyed the name so much, he even helped pick out the names for Izuku’s abilities when they showed up! Or at least he had until he was forced to move away. 

That was the second big change in his life. His dad having to move to America had been an unexpected thing. Hisashi used to run a soft drink company, but after that had gone under, the Midoriyas had been too overextended to get off scot-free from it.

To make up for the money they now owed the banks, Hisashi had gotten another job, but it came with the catch that he would have to move to America to keep the position.

There had been a lot of tear-filled days for everyone after Hisashi finally decided to accept the offer, but after a while, Izuku got used to it. He got used to only seeing his dad on the holidays, or sometimes even only for Christmas, and he got used to chatting with him over the phone as he grew up.

It had been tough for a while, but he had lots of things to keep him too busy to feel sad about not having his dad with him, Inko made sure of that. But even with the distractions, Izuku still felt upset for a long time.

Luckily, he had his Quirk to distract himself from it.

And what a Quirk it was.

* * *

Izuku and Hisashi had named the first 4 abilities that he had gotten together.

The red dot, which made him more durable at the cost of some speed, they called  **Juggernog** . Hisashi had to explain to Izuku what the pun was, but after Izuku learnt about what a juggernaut was, he was all for the name.

The light blue dot, that made him feel really nice, and helped speed up healing from injuries quicker, was eventually named  **Quick Revive** . Izuku had originally wanted to go for the name ‘Healy McWheely’, but Hisashi had vetoed the name, claiming that his older self would thank him. (He was right of course)

The faded orange dot, which made his arms and legs hit twice as hard on things, Hisashi had named  **Double Tap** , because it was like being hit twice. Izuku liked the name. It was simple but got the point across.

And last but not least of the first 4 dots that he discovered was the green one. The one that made things kinda-slow, except for him. Doctor Tsubasa had explained that the world hadn’t slowed down, his perception of it had just sped up.

After finding that out, Izuku named it  **Speed Cola,** after one of Hisashi’s more popular soft drink flavours that were marketed to help you stay up late and study.

And while there were many other abilities that Izuku discovered over the years leading up to his 15th birthday, 9 others, to be exact, Izuku would always hold these 4 in the highest regard, for both their usefulness and the fact that they were one of the last major things he did with his dad.

After they had been named, Hisashi moved to America before any of the other Perks were found, and Izuku was left to name the rest of the abilities that he discovered over the years himself. 

He made sure to keep up his training with all of the abilities that he discovered, determined to become a hero using them all.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he felt one of his abilities activate.

He rolled his shoulders, sitting down on the bed beside him as he allowed  **Quick Revive** to soothe his aching muscles. He had just finished a workout, so it felt near-heavenly to allow the perk to course through his system with its healing power.

It wasn’t a lot, but the cool feeling it gave to his burning muscles was one of the best feelings in the world. As he was sitting, he allowed one of the other perks he was capable of using,  **StaminUp** , fade from his system, allowing deep-seated fatigue to spread through his body.

He looked around his room, his eyes drooping as he looked over all the hero posters, before his eyes landed on a line of empty bottles on his shelves, relics from before his dad was forced to move to America for work.

There were only a few days until the entrance exam for UA, and Izuku  _ needed _ to be ready. He knew that he had an amazing Quirk that was definitely Hero worthy, and he knew that he had put an absurd level of training into perfecting his Perks, even to the detriment of his social life 

Kacchan was the only kid at school that talked to him anymore, everyone else thought he was a hero obsessed nut-case… they may have been right, actually.

But that just meant that he had to get into UA and become a hero. He had put in too much effort to fail right at the starting line. Humming to himself, he laid his head down onto his pillow, allowing  **Quick Revive** to fade from use, smiling to himself as his eyes shut on their own.

A few minutes later, he was fast asleep, ready to spend the next day training for the entrance exam again. 

* * *

_ Hey guys! I thought I should just make a list of the Perks that will be appearing in this fic so that I can avoid getting a bazillion comments asking me about it. Izuku will be able to use these perks only: _ __   
_   
_ **_Quick Revive_ **

**_JuggerNog_ **

**_Speed Cola_ **

**_Double Tap, and eventually Double Tap 2.0_ **

**_StaminUp_ **

**_PHD Flopper_ **

**_Deadshot Daiquiri_ **

**_Mule Kick_ **

**_Tombstone Soda_ **

**_Who’s Who_ **

**_Electric Cherry_ **

**_Vulture Aid Elixir_ **

**_Widows Wine_ **

_ All of these have been modified slightly to allow for use in the ‘real world’ and not be under the same limitations as they would be in the games.  _

**Author's Note:**

> **_Hope you enjoyed this! Check out my profile for all of my fics and one-shots!_ **
> 
> **_Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/Logar49015351  
>  Join my discord! https://discord.gg/BRF5FN5zQp_ **


End file.
